


GOT7 and: Ways They Get Off (Alone)

by rangerwray



Series: GOT7 and: [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (except its solo), Aftercare, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Vibrators, Water Sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerwray/pseuds/rangerwray
Summary: Pretty much exactly what the title says. Different ways that our lovely boys get off when they're alone. Chapters will go by age, youngest member to oldest <31) Yugyeom: Pillow Humping, 2) Bambam: Size Kink/Handsfree, 3) Youngjae: With the Shower Head, 4) Jinyoung: Prostate Milking/Cock Rings, 5) Jackson: Vibrators, 6) Jaebum: ???[there are some ships tagged but they're mostly fleeting mentions and/or fantasized. maybe next time the actual ships will come out ;)]





	1. Yugyeom: Pillow Humping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, and welcome to my first GOT7 fic! I really hope I do these boys justice, they mean so much to me <3
> 
> For the sake of this fic, and the series as a whole, everyone is still living together in the dorm and no one has moved out! :3
> 
> I plan on making this a series called "GOT7 and:" It will feature both SFW and NSFW concepts! If you have any ideas and/or requests, feel free to let me know in the comments <3<3

In all honesty, it doesn’t take much for Yugyeom to get worked up. He’s a hot-blooded, twenty-one-year-old male. So sue him if a wayward touch on his thigh from Jackson gets his blood thrumming, if a lingering glance from Bambam gets him a little sweaty, if the hard edge Jaebum’s voice gets when he’s doing his leader-y thing makes his dick twitch.

They've been so busy lately that there hasn’t been hardly any time to relieve any sexual frustration, whether it be with some of the other member’s or even on his own. This, and for this reason only, is why he doesn’t mind waking up an hour before his alarm is supposed to go off with a pounding heart and a raging erection.

He doesn’t even really remember what he was dreaming, just the faint impressions of fingertips digging into his skin, a  _ hyung _ ghosting past his lips. So, really, it could have been anyone. His dick is hard, leaking precum steadily and trapped beneath the thin cotton of his briefs. With a groan, he rolls over, hips rutting restlessly into his mattress. The friction is good, great even, but it’s not  _ enough _ .

See...Yugyeom’s always been a little weird, about getting himself off. He doesn’t like using his hands. There’s something inherently more satisfying about...well, to put it crassly, humping something until he tips over the edge. The climb is steeper, it takes a little more effort, but  _ fuck _ the rush afterward, the way it makes him feel loose-limbed and a little dizzy, is so  _ good _ . And there’s something just a little bit naughty about humping into a pillow, and that makes his blood  _ boil _ .

So, he grabs one of the pillows from by his head and shoves it under his covers, under his hips. He fights back a groan at the immediate increase in friction and pressure on his aching dick. Normally, under similar circumstances, he wouldn’t bother with trying to keep quiet. But since it’s so early, and the rest of the dorm is still asleep, he tries to keep the noises at bay. Everyone is just as exhausted as he is, if not more so, and he doesn’t want to wake anyone up with his lewd moans.

(Not that anyone would mind, too much, probably. And would, in fact, love to join him. But he’s not keen to find out, just in case the rose-colored glasses he’s got on are wrong.)

He lets his mind wander as he rolls his hips into the pillow, the front of his underwear already saturated with precum. He’s probably staining the pillow, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He’ll just chuck the pillowcase into the laundry when he gets up. He thinks of the plush curve of Mark’s lower lip, kiss bitten and red. He thinks of Jinyoung’s plump ass, the way his pants hug it like they can barely hold on (Yugyeom can relate). He thinks of Jackson’s raspy voice whispering filth into his ears, the way Jaebum likes to grip his hips so tight they leave fingerprint bruises that last for days.

He accidentally lets a moan loose as he lets his imagination wander, and he buries his face into the pillow still under his head to smother it. He takes a chunk of the fabric in between his teeth, using the leverage to relieve the pent up energy that wants to leave his body in the form of whimpers and groans. His hands venture beneath his covers, to grip the pillow beneath him and clutch it closer to his body. Whatever he had been dreaming about must have been  _ good _ , because he’s already nearly at the edge of his climax.

So he keeps thinking, keeps imagining. The way Bambam’s lips stretch around his dick, that cocky smirk still in his eyes even if he can’t use his mouth to show it. The way Youngjae’s puppy-dog eyes blow wide, pupils dilating, when he’s about to cum. The way Mark and Jackson look like they’re trying to devour each other whenever they kiss, the way Jinyoung will let Yugyeom straddle his lap and ride his thighs because he knows, he  _ knows _ that’s one of Yugyeom’s favorite ways to get off.

That last thought makes pleasure zip right through Yugyeom’s veins, and so he latches onto it. He imagines that it’s Jinyoung’s thigh he’s humping against, instead of a lifeless pillow. He imagines Jinyoung’s hands on his waist, guiding him through a rhythm that he’s too desperate to follow on his own, imagines the older biting at his lips and sucking kisses down his jaw, his neck. Whispering things like  _ you’re a naughty boy, huh, Gyeomie? Getting off on your hyung’s thigh?  _ and  _ that’s okay, you’re doing so well, Yugyeom-ah. Take what you need. Cum for hyungie _ .

Yugyeom lets the pillow between his teeth go with a gasp, hips stuttering as his release looms imminent. Desperate, he grinds his hips as hard as he can, dick sliding against the precum in his briefs, the drag of the damp fabric rough on the sensitive nerves but so  _ good. _ The thought that finally, finally, tips him over is of Jinyoung sinking his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the phantom pain flooding his veins with arousal and making his orgasm spark deep in his gut.

It starts in the pit of his stomach before spider webbing outwards, making his legs shake, his fingers and toes tingle. His dick twitches spasmodically as he releases into his underwear, most definitely staining them and the pillow now. As the last wave passes over him he collapses, his strength giving out in the wake of his intense release. He pants into his pillow, damp with his saliva and making the air that surrounds his face humid.

He comes down from the high and checks his phone, realizing he has about a half hour before his alarm is set to go off. Knowing he won’t be able to wake up easily if he passes back out now, he forces himself up, wincing at the cum cooling against his skin, pooled in his briefs. He strips them off as he stands on shaky legs, tossing them toward the hamper. He tosses his two pillows that way, too, knowing he’ll have to start a load of laundry when they get back from schedules.

He leaves his bedroom without bothering to put clothes on. His partners and bandmates have seen him in  _ much  _ more compromising positions. He makes his way to the bathroom, keen on showering to clean himself up and rinse the sweat drying tacky on his skin now. As he approaches it, Jinyoung opens the door and steps out, towel hooked around his waist and hair damp like he just got out of the shower himself. Yugyeom hadn’t even heard the shower running, but to be fair, up until a few minutes ago, he was entirely preoccupied with something else.

Jinyoung gives him a quick look up and down, a knowing smirk gracing his lips as he takes in Yugyeom’s disheveled hair, the sweat still glinting on his skin, the cum stuck in his pubic hair. Yugyeom fights a blush, cheeks heating as he confronts the man he had just had sordid thoughts about. With as much as they’ve all done with each other, you wouldn’t think there would be much left for Yugyeom to get embarrassed over, but here he is. As they pass each other, Jinyoung pauses and presses a quick kiss onto Yugyeom’s warm cheek. He pulls away with a broad smile, eyes bunching and crinkling at the corners.

“Shower’s all yours, Gyeomie,” Jinyoung says brightly. “But looks like you’ve already had your alone time today.”

Yugyeom whines, fully embarrassed now, and closes himself into the bathroom with the sound of Jinyoung chuckling behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose for the sake of this chapter, let's imagine that Bambam spent the night with someone else ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought? Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [rangerwray12](https://twitter.com/rangerwray12)


	2. Bambam: Size Kink/Handsfree Orgasm

Bambam rarely gets off on his own, simply because the way he likes to do it takes…a lot of time, a lot of effort. It’s more time efficient to find someone else (or two or more someones) and get off together. However, sometimes he just needs an allotted amount of time to himself, so he can relax and, ultimately, have some of the best orgasms he can.

(That’s not to say his orgasms with the others aren’t  _ amazing _ , because they  _ are _ , but the way he likes to do things...makes them a lot more intense.)

He finds himself with some of that allotted time when he returns home from his schedules to a blissfully empty dorm. He closes himself into his and Yugyeom’s shared room with a soft sigh, ready to get started. He strips off his shirt and makes his way over to the closet, leaving him in just his low slung black track pants. In the bottom corner of his closet, he has a rather innocuous looking black box, something that would be easily passed over if someone went rifling through his things. He grabs the box and pulls it free, dick thickening in his pants in anticipation for what’s to come.

To put it quite simply, Bambam has a size kink. He’s so into that he wishes there was a better word for it. Fetish, maybe? Whatever. And while he’s got a couple hyung’s that fit that bill pretty well, he like pushing his limits. Seeing how far he can get his body to go. He’s been steadily working up to bigger and bigger toys, shocking himself every time he’s able to go up in length and girth. Today, however, he’s feeling like taking it easy, instead of jumping to his biggest toy. Instead, he pops open the black box and pulls out his old faithful.

In most people’s eyes, his favorite dildo would probably look...incredibly formidable At nine inches long, a little over six inches in girth, it’s definitely bigger than any of his hyungs are. While it would look intimidating to the average person, Bambam’s mouth waters at the sight of it, his cock hardening even more. He’s nearly fully hard, and he hasn’t even touched himself yet. He’s been using this particular dildo for long enough that he’s gotten it down to a science. He knows exactly how many fingers to use to open himself up, for how long, before he can sink himself down onto the monster of a thing with ease.

He tosses the dildo and a bottle of lube onto the bed, placing the rest of the box off to the side, on the floor. He strips off his pants and briefs, leaving them in a heap on the floor to take care of later. He kneels onto the bed, thighs trembling with the expectation of being so wonderfully  _ full. _ He grabs the bottle of lube, uncapping it and pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers. He reaches behind himself, rubbing the pads of his fingers around his hole to spread some of the lube around before slowly pushing his first finger in.

Bambam loves feeling full. Loves being stretched so wide it feels like he’s gonna get ripped in half. He loves it so much, in fact, that he can usually cum without his hand ever touching his dick. The stretch, the way the dildo rubs against every sensitive spot inside of him, massaging his prostate over every pass, is more than enough stimulation for him to get off.

He’s so ready, so excited for it, that he pushes a second finger in not long after the first. He has to be careful, has to make sure he’s properly prepped before he even thinks about using his toy, but anticipation has his heart hammering, thighs and fingers shaking, his cock bobbing in front of him with every pulse of his heartbeat. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, pumping his fingers in and out, scissoring them a little, and carefully avoiding his prostate. If he gets too worked up at this point, this won’t last nearly as long as he wants it to.

Two fingers turn to three as he carefully stretches his hole. And, when he’s sure he’s truly ready, three turns to four. His eyes nearly roll back in his head, and he has to lean forward on his free hand to brace himself, body trembling with the intense stretch. The knowledge that his toy is going to stretch him even more than this makes pleasure twist sharply in his gut, wrenching a gasp from his mouth. Unable to take the wait any longer, and knowing that he’s well enough prepped at this point, he pulls his fingers free, whimpering helplessly at the loss. But he knows, he knows it’s going to get infinitely better in just a moment.

He grabs for the lube again, pouring more than enough into his hand, some of it dripping off his hand and to the sheets beneath him. He probably should have gotten some towels, but in his haste to get started he had forgotten. He grabs his dildo, slicking it up before reaching behind himself and wiping some of the excess lube straight onto his hole. More is more, after all, and Bambam has always loved it a little messy.

He holds the toy behind himself, straight up underneath his butt, so he can sink onto it naturally. He lowers himself carefully, the blunt tip of the dildo breaching into him easily after the work he did with his fingers. The stretch of it takes his breath away, air stuttering in his lungs as he inches down slowly. The toy curves perfectly, hitting his prostate on the first pass and making him keen, knowing he can be as loud as he wants since he’s the only one home.

(There was one time, though, when he was in much the same scenario, except with a bigger toy, and Jaebum was the only other one home. Bambam knew this and upped his game for the occasion, letting every moan loose louder than necessary, just to get the older boy to come check on him. It resulted in Jaebum fucking him with the toy and his cock at the same time, Bambam more stretched than he’d ever been in his life and  _ loving _ it.)

Bambam finally bottoms out on the toy, the silicone balls nestled between his cheeks. He sits there for a moment, regaining his breath, before he raises back up, just as slow. He does this for a few passes, adjusting to the stretch, the tug and pull of toy against the sensitive skin of his rim, the bumps and ridges rubbing every nerve inside him. His cock is rock hard, standing straight up and proud, rubbing against his tummy with the momentum of riding the dildo. It leaves little-wet patches of precum on his skin, and his fingers itch to grab ahold of it and stroke in time with his thrusts. But that will end things too quickly, and he has a burning desire in his gut to cum hands-free.

As he becomes adjusted, he picks up in speed, whimpering and whining as the toy hits his prostate consistently, cock bobbing along with the rhythm. Arousal burns through Bambam’s veins, making his temples throb and his chest constrict. His eyes slip closed as he loses himself in the feeling, curling the fingers of his free hand into his thigh, nails biting into the skin. The pinpricks of pain abate the arousal thrumming within him, just a little bit before the pain morphs into pleasure under his skin, making him groan louder than before.

As much as he wanted to make this last as long as he could, he’s already frighteningly close to his orgasm. He could slow down, ride it out, but his hips have a mind of their own, rocking harder onto the toy, forcing it deeper and deeper. His thighs are starting to tremble with exertion, anyway, and he can feel his muscles starting to turn to jelly. He shifts the angle of his wrist just slightly, so the toy hits his prostate more precisely. It forces groans from deep within his chest, heat pooling in his pelvis and he can tell he’s only got a few thrusts left before he’ll be cumming all over himself.

He slams himself down onto the dildo as hard as he can, excess lube making the noise obscene but Bambam  _ loves _ it because it means he’s getting fucked  _ right _ . Two, three, four thrusts later and his body strings uptight, stuttering to a halt on the toy as he clenches rhythmically around it. He lets out a strangled moan as his orgasm finally hits, cum shooting in high arcs from his cock, splattering up his stomach and chest, some dripping down to the sheets below. As he comes down off the high, his muscles finally give out, and he collapses forward, curling into the soft sheets that might be a little damp, but Bambam doesn’t care. He’s loose-limbed, utterly relaxed, all of his energy zapped.

He manages to doze off, the toy still partially lodged inside him, cum and sweat drying tacky on his skin. He doesn’t care, can’t care, he’s so exhausted now. He’s roused, an indeterminate amount of time later, by the door to his room opening quietly. He groans at the intrusion, blinking one eye open to see Mark’s smiling face. It’s a soft smile, fond, and it makes warmth bloom in Bambam’s chest. Mark is standing at the edge of his bed, hair hidden under a black beanie. He looks tired, from practicing all day, but he reaches down to brush to gently brush Bambam’s sweat-sticky hair off his forehead.

“This was why you were so excited to leave early, huh?” Mark asks, essentially rhetorically because the answer is fairly obvious. Bambam just grunts in response, shifting to stretch out his achy muscles, whining involuntarily as he shifts the toy still inside of him. Mark immediately checks on him, realizing Bambam’s predicament, and he coos softly. “Aw, Bammie,” he soothes. “You worked yourself exhausted, huh?”

Bambam nods pitifully, and Mark reaches down to slowly, carefully pull the toy free. Bambam whimpers, feeling too  _ empty _ after being so full for so long. Mark shushes him softly, petting a hand up his naked flank, trying to soothe. “I was gonna hop in the shower, but I wanted to check on you first. Want to join me?”

Bambam perks up immediately, at the prospect of having Mark help him wash up, those big hands rubbing his body down, stealing kisses under the steamy water, possibly coaxing his oldest hyung into a round two against the tiled walls. He nods enthusiastically, still a little too far gone for words, and reaches his arms up in a wordless plea to be carried.

“Aish,” Mark groans, but he’s smiling. “We’ve spoiled you so much, huh? C’mere.” He bends down, hooking Bambam’s arms around his neck. Bambam latches on, squealing a little as Mark tickles his sides before lifting Bambam easily up and off of the bed. Bambam folds his long, long legs around Mark’s waist, practically purring at the feeling of Mark’s body warmth through his layers of clothes, soothing against his chilled, naked skin. Mark turns them, making his way out the door and into the hallway leading to the bathroom. Bambam nuzzles into his hyung’s neck, the emptiness in him filling up with fondness instead, as Mark carries him to the bathroom, stroking his back softly with one hand because he knows Bambam craves contact after a good orgasm. He presses soft, sleepy kisses to Mark’s neck in thanks. Mark hums in response, placing a sweet kiss to Bambam’s sweaty temple as he opens the door to the bathroom and carries him inside.

Being stuffed full, stretched wide, is one of Bambam’s most favorite feelings but nothing will beat the way he feels when his hyungs take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF what a ride. I wasn't actually going to write on this tonight, but Bambam was needy and demanded it lmao. Let me know what you thought??
> 
> Youngjae's up next! Any thought's as to what his chapter will be? ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [rangerwray12](https://twitter.com/rangerwray12)


	3. Youngjae: With the Shower Head

There’s not a whole lot that feels better than stepping into a hot shower after a long, long day of schedules, Youngjae thinks as he steps under the steaming spray. The water is just on the side of too hot, the way that Youngjae likes it. The water cascades down his shoulder, his torso, and he ducks his head under the stream to wet down his hair, letting out an almost imperceptible sigh as the tension in his muscles starts to melt.

He takes his time, knowing the other members won’t be looking to shower for a little while. He and Jackson had been the first ones to arrive home, and the older boy had declared he was going to nap for a while, leaving Youngjae with as much time in the shower as he’d like. Which is perfect for what he’s planning to do.

Pushing the plan aside for the moment, he grabs his shampoo and soaps up his hair, leisurely massaging his scalp as the steam fills up his chest, his lungs, making him feel lighter, the weight of the day dripping off his shoulders and swirling down the drain with the water. He rinses his hair, suds it up again, and rinses before moving on to his conditioner.

With his hair done, he takes care to was every inch of his body, taking his time to dig his fingers into achy muscles, lingering on sensitive areas. He can’t help but to get a little turned on, his cock plumping between his thighs from the warm spray of water and his own touches across his body. It’s fine, it all plays in towards his plan, and while he doesn’t ignore it he also doesn’t touch his cock aside from washing it.

When he’s finally done washing his body, he sets his true plan into motion. He turns the water up just a touch hotter, turning so he’s facing the spray. The hotter temperature, the increase in steam, makes Youngjae’s head spin, makes him feel a little bit dizzy, but in the best way. He finally, finally, grabs ahold of his hardening cock, slick with the still running water, and starts to stroke. The sudden stimulation, the arousal finally flooding his system, makes his legs just a little shaky. But he only strokes until he’s fully hard, and then he forces himself to let go, even though his instincts are screaming at him to chase his release.

He lets the water run over him a moment before reaching up to unhook the shower head from its mount on the wall. He runs the spray teasingly over his shoulders, down his torso, before twisting his wrist and angling the shower head so the stream of water hits his cock head on. The sensation is almost teasing, at first, but as he pushes the shower head closer between his legs, the more direct, more powerful the stream becomes. As he moves it up and down his cock it very nearly feels like a tongue licking stripes across his length, and the thought alone has his legs trembling worse.

Choosing to be safe rather than sorry, he slowly sinks himself down until he’s sitting in the basin of the tub, the cold porcelain a shock to his senses but not wholly unwelcome. He rests his back against the wall, and it gives him much easier access to hold the stream of water right over his cock, without tiring out his hand and wrist. It would be easy, all too easy, to grip his cock with his free hand but he wants the shower head to finish the job, the hot stream of water, because it’s always so much better that way. Instead, he takes his free hand and brings it up to run the pad teasingly over his nipples, first one then the other, before moving to pinch them between his thumb and forefinger. The actions send little zips of pleasure through his system, making the muscles in his abdomen and legs twitch, cock bobbing heavy under the jets of water.

His still damp hair is plastered across his forehead, but at this rate, he doesn’t care. The hot, slightly teasing sensation of the water is making his blood boil, arousal pulsing deep in his gut. He can’t help the whimpers that fall out of his mouth, interspersed with moans as the water stream hits the sensitive head of his cock. Jackson’s room is right next door to the bathroom, Youngjae’s noises could very easily wake the older boy up and send him searching to see what he’s up to. The thought, rather than being sobering, makes the pleasure flooding his veins pulse brighter, pulling a harsh gasp from his throat. Growing ever closer to his release, he holds the spray directly over the concentration of nerve-endings at the tip of his cock.

The feeling is so intense that Youngjae’s legs kick out, moving on their own at the onslaught of sensation. His foot connects with the wall of the tub, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to send the bottles of lotions and potions Bambam keeps lined up there tumbling. Youngjae’s unable to care though, about the noise or how he’ll have to pick them up and try to remember the specific order the younger had had them in. He’s too caught up in chasing his orgasm to really give a fuck.

The water is starting to cool, Youngjae having started to deplete the hot water supply with his lengthy shower and the amount of time it’s taking him to do...this. He’ll have to finish soon, or he’ll be all too quickly met with freezing cold water sluicing over his dick. While temperature play  _ can  _ be fun (Youngjae distinctly remembers a time with Jinyoung and Jaebum, a blindfold and a bowl of ice cubes), he’s not looking for that today. He lifts his foot out to adjust the temperature, sliding the handle more over to the hot side in an attempt to delay the inevitable. The water warms back up, just shy of where he’d previously had it, and he sighs with relief.

He resumes moving the spray up and down the length of his cock, pinching his nipples with his other hand. He’s getting close, so close, his climax approaching like a cresting tidal wave. He can feel it building up in his pelvis, heat pooling there. The muscles of his thighs bunch up, abs tensing and biceps seizing he gets close, close,  _ closer _ .

The temperature dips again and he groans loudly in frustration. His cock is bobbing wildly with his erratic heartbeat like it’s straining to get closer to what’s giving him pleasure. He brings the spray of water to jet directly over the head of his cock, water sluicing down his length with featherlight touches. The pleasure is so potent that his eyes screw up, head tossing back, elongating his neck, as he moans freely. His cock gives one last, valiant, bob before stilling against his stomach as his orgasm crashes over him, even though the evidence is immediately washed away by the still flowing stream.

His climax sends tingles all the way from the top of his scalp down to his fingertips and toes, making him shudder and shake under the rapidly cooling spray. He loses his grip on the showerhead, and it clatters between his legs and skitters along the floor of the shower until the propulsion of the water stream backs it up into the corner of the tub, spraying Youngjae’s trembling legs.

Youngjae lets himself breathe for a moment before raising up to shut the water off. As much as he’d love to just lay there and bask in the afterglow, he’s starting to get incredibly chilled, a crick growing in his neck from where it was wedged against the unforgiving tile wall. He forces himself to stand on still trembling legs, opening the shower door and grabbing a fluffy towel from the railing. He dries himself off efficiently, before hanging the towel back up to dry. He returns the shower head to its mount, picks up all of Bambam’s bottles and arranges them how he’s  _ pretty _ sure they were originally.

He goes through his skincare routine, toning and moisturizing, with practiced ease. The wake of the hot, hot shower and the intense orgasm has left him a little dizzy, but he manages to exit the bathroom. Still naked and uncaring about it, because his partners have seen it all by now, he makes his way over to Jackson’s room, feeling infinitely more relaxed than when they arrived home. He pushes the door open to reveal Jackson curled up on top of the overs of his bed, apparently too exhausted to even get underneath them.

Carefully, Youngjae crawls onto the bed with his hyung, situating himself against Jackson’s chest, moving his hyung’s limp arms to wrap around his naked, still damp waist. He doesn’t care that Jackson hasn’t taken his own shower yet, wanting nothing more than a good cuddle and maybe some sweet kisses.

Jackson snuffles cutely in his sleep, making Youngjae coo. Youngjae presses a kiss to the corner of Jackson’s mouth, his cheek, his forehead, until the older boy is slowly blinking his eyes open, eyelashes fluttering. Youngjae smiles, wide and bright, as Jackson slowly wakes up. The older boy lets out a massive yawn before his brain catches up to what his eyes are seeing; a sated, squeaky clean Youngjae in his arms.

“Whoa,” Jackson breathes, making Youngjae giggle. Jackson’s arms tighten around Youngjae’s middle, pulling him closer. “Man, what’d I do to get this lucky, huh? Waking up to a whole angel laying in my bed.” Jackson’s voice is sleep deep and just a little groggy, sending shivers down Youngjae’s spine.

Youngjae brings a hand up to slap lightly at Jackson’s chest. “Shut up, that’s so  _ cheesy _ .”

“You love it,” Jackson teases. His fingers trace patterns over Youngjae’s bare skin, indecipherable to Youngjae himself. He wonders if Jackson is drawing anything meaningful. “I heard you enjoying yourself in there. Have a good time?”

A blush stains Youngjae’s cheeks a dusty red. “Sorry, hyung.” He mumbles. “But yes, yes I did. You could have come joined me, you know.” He tacks on, trying to not let the slight hurt show, the smallest of pouts forming on his lips.

“Aw, Jaejae.” Jackson coos, pressing a kiss to the tip of Youngjae’s nose. “I was just too tired. But believe you me, I greatly enjoyed falling asleep to your pretty, pretty moans.”

Youngjae’s blush deepens, as does the pout on his lips. But Jackson leans in and forces the downturn of his lips away with a  dozen or more butterfly kisses over and around his plump lips. They kiss chastely, languidly, for a bit until Youngjae’s eyes start to droop, exhaustion creeping back into his veins.

“Sleep, baby boy. The others will be home soon and we can get some dinner. Rest until then.” Jackson murmurs, bringing a hand up to push back Youngjae's still wet hair, fingers combing through the strands.

Youngjae heaves a deep sigh, burrowing into the warmth of his hyung’s embrace. “You still need to shower,” Youngjae mutters, half mindlessly, as he tucks his nose into Jackson’s collarbone.

He’s met with a warm, throaty chuckle reverberating out of Jackson’s throat. “In due time, baby. I think I’ll have to wait a bit for the hot water to come back, anyway.”

Eyes still closed, Youngjae reaches up to slap Jackson again. He falls asleep to Jackson’s indignant squawk, followed by another chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML Youngjae gave me so much trouble with this chapter. He was being a difficult boy >:c I had planned to get this up earlier, but I just couldn't get this chapter to work with me. I was up until 3am finishing it and passed tf out before I could edit and post it /sigh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think below <3<3 (also gonna be real, I really really wanted to have Jackson slip into the shower with Youngjae at the end there but this fic is how they get off ALONE :/ the next story will be how they get off together, and I'll finally be able to elaborate on all these little interactions I've been sneaking in <3)
> 
> Jinyoungie's up next! Any thoughts for him??? ;) <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [rangerwray12](https://twitter.com/rangerwray12)


	4. Jinyoung: Prostate Milking/Cock Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry it took me so long to get this one out. Work has been _insane_ , and when I haven't been working I've been either eating or sleeping. But I finally had some time to crank this out. I hope it was worth it, please enjoy!! <3<3

As much as Jinyoung loves spending time with the other members, he also greatly values his time alone. This spans from just relaxing in general to...other things as well. Which is why, after dinner, he excuses himself to one of the bedrooms and, from the angle of his shoulders and the look in his eyes, everyone else knows better than to try to follow. He’s grateful for the understanding, grateful that they don’t get upset for him wanting to get off on his own.

Not that he wouldn’t necessarily mind Jaebum following behind with hand low on his back, or Bambam looking at him with those big, pleading eyes. It’s just that, at this moment, after several days of long schedules and tiring practices, he needs a moment (or a few) to himself to relieve all that tension.

He shuts the door behind him, already working on stripping off his shirt and pants. He leaves his underwear on for the moment, heading over to his chest of drawers and pulling the bottom one open. He keeps his essentials tucked away in the back corner of the drawer, and he grabs them before shutting the drawer and wandering over to the bed. Onto it, he tosses a bottle of lube, a small prostate toy, and a thick, rubber cock ring.

The prostate massager is one of those anatomically designed, ergonomic ones that allow for hands-free stimulation. It’s his favorite to use, because of the pleasure it brings and the fact that it frees up his hands. The cock ring he almost likes even more; it makes everything so, so sensitive but also keeps his orgasm at bay, allowing him to play for longer.

He can feel himself getting hard in anticipation, and he knows he’s got to start moving before he gets too hard to be able to put the cock ring on. He strips off his underwear and kneels up on the bed, grabbing the lube and flipping open the cap. He squirts some onto his fingers and rubs it over his length as efficiently as he can without arousing himself too much. Once he’s satisfied with the amount to lube, he grabs the ring. He stretches it with the fingers of one hand, his other holding his cock steady. He slips it on, lube making the slide easier until the ring is nestled snugly at the base. The pressure is immediate, making his thighs clench and his cock harden almost instantly. It wouldn’t take long to become fully hard, just a couple pumps of his hand, but he’s keen on drawing this out for as long as possible.

He grabs the lube and slicks up the toy liberally, before tossing the bottle away and laying down on his left side, propping his head and neck on a couple of pillows. He brings his left knee up to his chest, stretching his body in a way that makes his joints pop pleasantly but also exposes himself to the open air. He hooks his right hand behind his knee to keep it in place, before reaching behind himself with the toy in his free hand. The toy is small enough, and he knows his body well enough by now, that he knows he can slip it in easily with little to no prep. He makes sure that the little tab sticking out the front is facing his cock. He lines it up and takes a deep breath, relaxing all his muscles as he exhales. The toy glides in slowly, but easily, and a mere moment later it’s tucked inside him, the flared base keeping it steady. The toy is curved to perfectly hit his prostate any time he moves, the tab in the front rubbing deliciously over his perineum. It sends tremors of pleasure through his body already and he lets his leg drop with a shaky sigh, rolling over so he’s on his back and more comfortable.

He clenches rhythmically around the toy, the shape of it moving with his body and rubbing over his prostate relentlessly. He chokes back a moan, already helplessly turned on. His cock his hard, turning a deep red with the blood trapped by the cock ring. He takes another deep breath to tamp down on the desperation thrumming through his veins, and another just for good measure.

He brings his hands up and starts to run them over his body, starting at his neck and shoulders before gently moving onward, fingers brushing over the soft skin of his arms, his chest, his stomach. He feels sensitized by the constant stimulation to his prostate, even though the brunt of the arousal his halted by the cock ring. Everything feels amplified, turned up a notch too high, to where every touch is searing and the contrast in the room is too high, light shining a little too bright into his eyes.

So he lets his eyes slip closed as he continues touching himself in tune with the way the toy shifts inside of him, the soft touches a counterpoint to the electric pleasure the stimulation to his prostate is zipping through him. He continues this for a while, breathing as deeply and evenly as he can, keeping his touches light in order to draw things out as long as possible. He lingers over the sensitive skin of his collarbones, the side of his stomach, his pert nipples. He creates a circuit of sorts to travel over his own body, all while steadfastly ignoring his cock.

His cock bobs in time with his steady heartbeat, twitching so hard it brushes against his stomach occasionally, leaving sticky trails of lube and precum behind. Jinyoung blinks his eyes open to see his cock is even harder, flushed even deeper than before. It’s nearly purple from the trapped blood flow and the sight almost makes his eyes roll, it’s so obscene, and he aches to touch it, to jerk himself off to completion because all these featherlight touches are driving him a little mad, but it defeats the whole point of the process.

He bears down on the toy, clenching on it for longer before releasing. It makes tingles burst all over his body, pleasure coursing under his skin, gooseflesh pimpling along his arms and legs. A few rounds of that sends him through his first dry orgasm. His muscles tremble and shake, his hole contracting around the toy unconsciously. His cock twitches wildly within the confines of the ring, but he doesn’t actually cum. The waves of the orgasm pass slowly, and he lays still for a moment, catching his breath. Then he repeats the process, shifting the toy inside him slowly, building back up to that crescendo with the same careful touches, the same rhythmic shifting of the toy inside of him.

He’s usually able to do this a few times before he has to give in and jerk himself off to a full orgasm. He keeps his breathing as even as he can, but it’s hard to keep calm when he’s already orgasmed once and still isn’t wholly satisfied. He’s feeling more desperate tonight, so he’s got one more in him, if he’s lucky, before he’s going to have to seek real release.

The orgasm is easier to build to this time, but it’s no less intense. He can’t help it; his fingers dig a little harder into his skin, he pinches at his nipples instead of just rubbing over them. His legs move restlessly against the sheets, making the toy move even more inside of him, rubbing against his prostate and perineum relentlessly. He bites back a moan, gasps hitching in his throat, all pretense to keeping his breaths even and controlled thrown out the window.

He can tell he’s close again, so close, and his nails dig into the muscle of his stomach, his chest, pricking little crescent shapes into his skin. The little bite of pain floods his system, comingling with the arousal already there. He bears down a little harder than intended in his desperation and the flood of more intense stimulation makes him tumble into a second dry orgasm.

The intensity of it makes him grit his teeth, his body bowing and tensing up as the waves crash over him. It makes him grit his teeth, a groan ripping out of his throat loud enough that the others probably heard, but he can’t bring himself to care. The second he comes down enough from the high to be coherent again, he reaches down and grasps the edge of the cock ring to pull it off. He’s been leaking so much precum that it’s pooled over the edges of the ring, making it slick, and it takes him a couple of tries before he can grip it well enough to stretch it and pull it off.

The sudden release of pressure, change in blood flow, almost makes Jinyoung cum, his hips bucking helplessly and making the toy shift and move inside of him. He bites out a rough  _ fuck _ before he tosses the ring aside. He grips himself solidly for the first time, and he throws caution to the wind. He strokes himself quickly, desperate for release. His hips thrust up to meet his hand, making the toy shift inside him and creating an endless, maddening feedback loop. It doesn’t take long for him to feel the crest of his orgasm building again, and he’s so fucking sensitive, so rubbed raw at this point, that he doesn’t even care.

He twists his wrist on each upstroke, the palm of his hand rubbing over the head of his cock. He’s helpless to stop his moans know, and the whole dorm probably knows what he’s up to (not that they didn’t know already). Tears of overstimulation are building in his eyes, dripping down his temples and into his hairline. It only takes a few strokes, but Jinyoung is so desperate at this rate that it feels like a small eternity. But finally, finally, he tumbles over the edge of a full orgasm, white splattering up his stomach and chest as he bites back a shattered scream, his orgasm so intense from how sensitive and it’s only prolonged by the toy rubbing against his prostate.

His orgasm seems endless even after his cock stops spurting cum, waves of pleasure still radiating across his body. He lets go of his cock as his body continues to twitch and tremble with his continued orgasm, almost like he’s being thrown into a dry orgasm straight after. He cries out helplessly, overstimulated, and his tears are leaking freely now. It finally, finally abates, and he’s left heaving for air, sweaty and so sated. He twitches every once in a while when the toy inadvertently moves inside of him, but he’s just too tired to move and take it out right now.

Jinyoung doesn’t know how much time passes, but the door to the room is creeping open carefully and Jaebum pokes his head in. The older boy smiles fondly at the sight of Jinyoung, spread out and messy on the bed. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum with imploring eyes, too dazed to form words quite yet, and he still hasn’t seemed to catch his breath.

“I figured with that last shout you were probably finished,” Jaebum is saying, and Jinyoung watches his mouth move but doesn’t quite register the words. Jaebum sits carefully on the edge of the bed, bringing a hand up to cup Jinyoung’s jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek. “Was it good?” he asks, but his impish grin shows he already knows the answer. Jinyoung nods anyway, a dopey smile turning his lips as he leans into Jaebum’s hand. “Just what you needed, huh?” Jaebum teases. “Did you use your toy?” Again, it’s another question Jaebum already knows the answer to, because Jinyoung always uses his toy, but Jinyoung nods again anyway. “That thing seems pretty intense. Maybe I should try it out next time I fuck you.”

The statement sends unbidden images flooding Jinyoung’s mind, making him gasp and clench helplessly around the toy still in him. And that combined with the thought Jaebum planted in his head sends him through another orgasm, his eyes rolling back as his cock spurts weakly, even though he’s still mostly soft. His head lolls backward, but Jaebum’s grip on his jaw is strong and holds him in place.

“Did you just-?” Jaebum starts, but can’t seem to finish the thought. “Do you still have the toy inside of you? Did you just cum again?”

Jinyoung can’t even respond, he’s shaking so bad now. His hands come up to grip Jaebum’s arm, and he whines as he rides through his fourth orgasm of the night. Jaebum hushes him softly, stroking his cheek with the one hand, bringing the other up to stroke through Jinyoung’s sweaty hair. “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, because it’s not Jaebum’s fault, not really. Jaebum leans down and kisses Jinyoung’s forehead. He releases Jinyoung’s jaw and twists his torso so he can reach down Jinyoung’s body. He grasps the handle of the toy and looks into Jinyoung’s eyes. “Ready to take it out, baby?”

Jinyoung nods sleepily. Jaebum hooks his finger into the handle and pulls on it gently until it comes free. Jinyoung sighs as he’s finally set free from the constant stimulation. Jaebum sets the toy aside and reaches up to cup Jinyoung’s face with both hands, leaning to kiss his forehead again, and then kisses each of his cheeks, his nose, before finally settling a soft kiss on his mouth. “Let me go get you a warm washcloth, hm? And maybe some water and a little snack. Sound good?”

Jinyoung hums appreciatively, even though he feels like he could nod off at any second. But he knows Jaebum well- even if he does fall asleep, Jaebum will just wake him up softly, clean him off, make him drink and eat a little, and then cuddle him until he falls back asleep. And that’s just what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I love hearing your feedback <3<3
> 
> Jackson is next! Any ideas for him? ;)
> 
> Twitter: [rangerwray12](https://twitter.com/rangerwray12)
> 
>  
> 
> (if anyone's curious, the toy Jinyoung uses is called an aneros ;D)


	5. Jackson: Vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so, so, SO sorry this took me so long. If you want to hear my excuses, check out the endnotes. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!!! <3

Jackson is a man of simple pleasures, really. Usually, if he needs to relieve some stress (and he can’t get someone to help him out), he’ll just jerk off quick and dirty in the bathroom. In and out, ready to move on with his day with a little less tension in his shoulders. It doesn’t help that he’s continuously so busy and doesn’t really have the  _ time  _ for much else.

However, when he  _ does  _ have the time, he likes to make things a little more interesting.

Jackson is the only one home at the moment, and he makes quick work of eating some leftovers in the fridge, hungry from his half-day of schedules but also eager to get some time to himself in his room. As affectionate as a guy Jackson is, he usually prefers spending time with his other members when it comes to...things like this. But, sometimes, it is nice to just be by himself for a while.

He sets his dishes aside to clean up later (Jinyoung will be on his ass if he forgets, but that’s...not always a bad thing, depending on the younger’s mood). He makes his way down the hall to his room, humming lightly. What can he say? He’s  _ excited _ . It’s been a while since he’s gotten to do this.

He strips his clothes as he goes, leaving a trail from the hallway down to his room. Perhaps, at this point, he’s just trying to rile Jinyoung up. He’s fully naked and half hard by the time he reaches his room. Once he gets there and shuts the door behind him, he makes his way to his closet and rifles through the bottom of it, coming away with a battery powered wand that’s marketed as a “body massager.” Ha, yeah, right.

Jackson crawls onto the bed, tossing the vibrator off to the side for the moment. He lays back against his pillows, one arm bending easily behind his head to rest against so he’s propped up slightly. He trails his free hand down the length of his torso, eyes slipping closed as he grips around his partially erect cock. It only takes a handful of strokes to get himself fully hard, and his hips are already twitching, itching to buck up and thrust into his fist. He fights the urge; as desperate as he is to get off, he wants to draw it out a little bit.

As such, he keeps his strokes slow and even. He keeps his breathing regulated, occasionally sighing when his fingers run over a particularly sensitive spot. He stretches his back, arching into his hand, but still refraining from thrusting into it. For a moment he gets lost in the sensation, building slowly but steadily to the edge of release, and he completely forgets about the vibrator laying next to him. For a moment he’s content with just his hand and the leisurely push and pulls of pleasure, like an ocean wave rolling through his core.

Then, a particular brush of the pads of his fingers across the sensitive underside of the head of his cock since a burst of pleasure just a little to sharp through him. He gasps, eyes flying open as he grips his cock a little harder, his gasp turning into a groan at the change of pressure. His gaze lands on the wand, laying stark white against the navy blue of his bedsheets. With a lot (a  _ lot _ ) of reluctance, he lets go of his cock. He nearly whines at the loss of pleasure, but he knows it’ll be a hundred, a thousand times better with the vibrator. He reaches for the toy, noting that his hand a little sticky. He’s been leaking precum already; he must be more pent up than he thought.

He clicks the wand onto its lowest setting, breath stuttering at the whir of vibrations. Jeez, how is he already so desperate? He places the wand at the base of the underside of his cock, just above his balls. The vibrations on this setting aren’t particularly strong, more of a tease than anything else, but Jackson knows that at this rate if he had started any higher, he would probably have been cumming within seconds.

Which sounds  _ nice _ , sure, but there’s still a part of him that wants to drag it out. It’s probably that masochistic part of him that also loves when Jaebum grips him by the back of the neck and fucks him face down on the nearest available surface hard and fast, when Mark bites and pinches bruises into his skin that ache for days, when Jinyoung teases him with filthy words and featherlight touches until he’s a crying, writhing mess.

He moves the wand up his shaft, stopping before he can reach the sensitive head. The subtle vibrations make his muscles quiver along his abs and thighs, muscles bunching and jumping at the tease of pleasure. The hand behind his head tightens into a loose fist, catching some of his hair, and the little blooms of pain sink into his blood like sparkler embers, making him shiver around a moan. Jackson repeats the motion a few times, a slow stroke up and down that barely pushes him any closer to the edge, but the tease feels so good. He does this until his whole body is trembling with tension, lower lip caught between his teeth. And then, when the tease has him on the verge of frustrated tears, he clicks the wand up to the next setting.

It’s not a huge jump in power, but it’s enough that it makes his legs jerk, his back arching to try and seek more sensation. Now, he lets the vibrator travel up to the head of his cock, and the stronger vibrations against the sensitive nerves has him moaning, has his toes curling. He’s so turned on now that his cock is bobbing in time with his heartbeat, jumping away from the vibrator before contracting back to it. He groans in frustration, releasing the grip his free hand has in his hair so he can reach down and grab the base of his cock, holding it in place. The new position allows him to press the toy more firmly against his cock, and Jackson tips his head back against the pillows, eyes clenching closed at the increase in pleasure.

He starts leaving the wand against the head of his cock for longer periods before moving back down the shaft and up again. He’s climbing more rapidly to the edge, and even though it hasn’t been all that long, he’s already so wrung out on desperation that he doesn’t really mind. As if of its own volition, his hand on the toy clicks it up to the next setting, number three of four total.

The spike in pleasure is so intense that he actually cries out, body convulsing like it can’t decide if it wants more or to get away from the intensity. He clenches the circle of his thumb and forefinger around the base of his dick like a makeshift cock ring, staving off his rapidly impending orgasm. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he groans, head tossing against the pillow because the arousal flooding his veins is walking the edge of just right and too much.

He’s so caught up in the haze of pleasure that he barely hears the door opening. But he  _ does  _ hear it, and it makes his whole body tense, his eyes snapping open and neck twisting so he can see who it is.

Jinyoung is standing in the doorway, holding Jackson’s discarded clothes in his hands. His eyes widen briefly at the sight of Jackson, strung out and needy with a fucking vibrator against his cock before they turn dark, and he steps into the room fully, shutting the door back behind him.

Surprise makes Jackson’s hands falter, vibrator barely touching his cock now, his fingers loose around the base of his dick. Jinyoung drops Jackson’s clothes in a heap on the ground, strolling around the bottom of the bed with his eyes still intense on Jackson, his gaze running down Jackson’s body and leaving molten heat in their wake.

“Why’d you stop?” Jinyoung asks voice low and commanding. “Keep going.”

It takes a moment for that to register and for Jackson to comply, but he tightens his fingers back around his cock, moving the vibrator to rest just below the sensitive head. Jinyoung hums in appreciation. He’s still dressed in his practice clothes, a large off-beige colored hoodie, and light wash jeans. It simultaneously makes him look soft and hot as hell. Jinyoung nudges Jackson’s feet with his knuckles, making Jackson bend his knees up, feet resting flat on the bed. Jinyoung climbs onto the new space on the bed, folding his legs under himself until he’s sitting criss-cross right in front of Jackson. His dark, dark eyes and the fact that he’s still fully clothed make Jackson feel terribly exposed, but he also loves that he has all of the younger’s attention on him.

Jinyoung watches him intently for a moment, eyes following the circuit that Jackson makes with the vibrator up and down his cock. “How long have you been going for?” Jinyoung finally asks, eyes flicking up to meet Jackson’s as he waits for his response.

“Don’t know,” Jackson gasps. “Since I got home.”

Jinyoung’s gaze settles on the nightstand, reading the time on the alarm clock there. “A little over an hour, then?” he asks, and Jackson hums because he isn’t entirely sure if it’s been that long or not. “What setting do you have it on?”

“Three,” Jackson pants, muscles twitching violently as he runs the vibrator over the head of his cock again. He’s so close, but the edge is just out of reach.

“How many are there?”

“Four,” Jackson whines, and he already knows where this is going.

“Put it on the highest setting, Jackson,” Jinyoung commands.

With shaky fingers, Jackson complies. He cries out at the increase in sensation, so intense it nearly hurts. He’s so out of his mind that he can’t do anything more than hold the wand in place, now, against the underside of the tip of his cock. His muscles are twitching erratically, and it feels so good, but it still somehow isn’t enough.

“Jinyoung,” he groans. “Jinyoungie, please touch me.”

Jinyoung is quiet for a moment too long, and Jackson blinks his eyes open, unaware that he’d even closed them, to find Jinyoung watching him with an evil little smirk.

“No,” he says, dark and easy, and the rejection makes Jackson cry out again. It hurts, it  _ hurts _ , being told no but the rejection feels simultaneously humiliating and delicious. “If you couldn’t wait for one of us to get home then you can get off on your own.”

Jackson wants to cry, to kick and scream, because that’s not  _ fair _ .  _ All  _ of them get off on their own sometimes. Fuck, Jinyoung makes entire  _ nights  _ of getting off by himself. Why does Jackson get punished for doing it, too? (The rational part of him knows that Jinyoung doesn’t  _ really  _ mean that. This is just a game that they like to play sometimes, where Jinyoung is commanding and a little mean and Jackson follows along to his every word. But the rational part of his brain is very, very small at the moment and god he just wants to  _ cum _ .)

“Jinyoung,” Jackson cries, and he actually is crying now, tears seeping past his waterline and down his temples. “Jinyoung, please.”

Jinyoung hums, pleased. He lets Jackson writhe for a moment, and Jackson belatedly notices that Jinyoung’s eyes have drooped, heavy-lidded with arousal. His breathing is a little more labored than when he first came in, and Jackson thinks he can see the beginnings of a tent forming in the front of the younger’s jeans.

“Turn it off,” Jinyoung suddenly commands. Jackson can’t comprehend the demand, can’t fathom why he would do that when he’s so close to the edge. “I said,  _ turn it off _ , Jackson.”

Jackson scrambles at the sudden authoritarian weight in Jinyoung’s words, clicking back down the cycles of the vibrator until it’s buzzing completely ceases. He pulls it away from his cock, hands shaking so hard he nearly loses his grip on it.

“Put it aside,” Jinyoung says, and Jackson does so, tossing the wand onto the bed. “Now, stroke yourself. Jerk yourself off like you do when you’re desperate to cum.”

Well, that’s not hard to do because he  _ is _ desperate to cum. He moves the fingers that were around the base of his cock until he’s gripping his shaft fully in his fast. He moves in a mirror to how he had in the beginning, only much quicker and much, much more desperate. He clenches his free hand into the sheets, head lolling back and neck straining. His hips thrust up to meet his hand, and he’s helpless to even try and stop them. He’s so lost in the pleasure that he very nearly forgets about Jinyoung’s presence until Jinyoung starts talking, voice smooth and deep and sultry.

“You look so good like this, Jackson. So needy and desperate for me. You need to cum so bad, don’t you? Your body is moving on its own, seeking release. It’s so fucking hot, Jackson, I could devour you right here.” Jackson whines, back arching impossibly as his hips snap up, cock slick with precum sliding through his fist. “Maybe tonight I’ll tie you up and ride you until your just as desperate as you are now. We could invite the others so they can see just how needy I make you.” Oh  _ god _ , Jackson wants that so bad. Jinyoung chuckles. Did he say that out loud? “Jaebum would want a turn with you when I was done. You know he loves fucking you when you’re oversensitive and whiny. Do you think Mark would want to ride you, too? We could put a cock ring on you so you wouldn’t cum until we were done.”

“Fuck, Jinyoung,  _ please _ ,” Jackson doesn’t really know if he’s pleading to cum, or pleading for more, or pleading for this scenario to actually happen.

“Are you close?” Jinyoung asks like it isn’t glaringly apparent that Jackson is. “The maknaes would get so riled up watching the hyungs have their way with you that they wouldn’t be able to wait for their turn. Can’t you see it? Bambam and Yugyeom would start jerking each other off when Jaebum starts fucking you, unable to hold back. I don’t blame them, you make the prettiest noises when there’s a cock up your ass.”

Jackson mewls. He’s so  _ goddamn  _ close, he just needs a little more. Something more.

“And Youngjae, sweet, sensitive Youngjae, he’d watch you beg and moan all pretty for us. He’d probably imagine being in your place, wouldn’t he? He loves being taken care of as much as you do. He’d picture us playing with him, you playing with him, and he’d cum untouched in his shorts, red-faced and desperate.”

Jackson’s eyes roll back in his head. They’ve gotten Youngjae to do that a couple of times before, cumming without a hand on his dick or anything up his ass, just wet, lewd kisses and filthy words. “Jinyoung, please, I need to cum.”

“I see that. You’re so wrung out for me, hm? You can cum, Jackson.  _ Cum for me _ .”

That’s it, that permission is all Jackson needed. Barely a stroke or two he later he cums with a shout that verges on a scream, his senses whiting out with pleasure as he shoots cum all up his abdomen and dribbling down his hand.

He must actually black out for a moment because the next thing he’s aware of is a cool cloth wiping the mess off his stomach, his softening cock, his hand. It disappears for a moment before the chilly sensation returns, wiping the sweat gently off of his face a neck. Jackson hums and shivers, but Jinyoung shushes him softly. The cloth disappears, a low thump off to the side indicating Jinyoung tossed it away. Then the warmth of another body is pressed up the length of Jackson’s side, and Jackson turns and curls into it immediately, sighing contentedly as Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist. His thigh brushes against something decidedly hard in Jinyoung’s pants and Jackson finally blinks his eyes open to be met with Jinyoung’s hoodie-clad chest, the paleness of it contrasting with Jackson’s skin, and a very insistent erection hiding in the folds of Jinyoung’s jeans.

Jackson grinds his thigh against it, delighting in the soft, throaty hum that Jinyoung purrs into his ear in response. “Does Jinyoungie want to cum, too?” he asks, voice wrecked and presses a sweet kiss to Jinyoung’s throat.

Jinyoung hums again. “Not right now, Sseunie,” Jinyoung says softly, his hand coming down to push Jackson’s thigh away. Jackson would feel a little hurt if he wasn’t so satisfied, still in the afterglow of a mind-numbing orgasm and wrapped up in Jinyoung’s solid warmth. “I really wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to ride you, but you need to rest for a while first.” Jackson twitches a little violently at the memory of the scenario that Jinyoung painted. Jinyoung chuckles, pressing a kiss into Jackson’s hair.

“Can we really do that? What you said?”

Jinyoung pauses, fingers running soft little circles into the smooth skin of Jackson’s back. “I’m sure we can do parts of it, at least. But my mouth ran away from me a little. It takes a lot more planning for a seven-person orgy than that.”

Jackson sighs, a little disappointed. “We have to do the whole thing sometime, though. Please?”

Jinyoung laughs wholeheartedly at that, his chest shaking underneath Jackson. “Sure, sweetheart. We can plan it with the others. For now, just sleep for a while. You have to clean up your mess in the kitchen before we can do anything, anyways.”

Jackson whines, slipping into a pout, but he eventually drifts off surrounded in Jinyoung’s warmth, the echo of the younger’s laugh playing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's outfit is most definitely based off of the one he wore in the boyfriend version of the lullaby dance practice bc he looked hot as fUCK.
> 
> Let me know what you thought? Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! <3
> 
> Alright, excuse time... Not long after I posted Jinyoung's chapter I started planning a massive (and I mean MASSIVE) fic. It's GOT7 centric, with major appearances by groups like BTS and Monsta X, as well as smaller (but still very, very important!) appearances by EXO and Super Junior (and maybe a few others!) It's an ABO, royalty au. I can't say too, too much without giving away a lot of key plot but... it's going to be huge y'all. It's been my baby for the last five months or so, I already have nearly 40,000 words written on it and a hell of a lot more outlined. I probably won't be posting much of it for a while, though. It's taking me so long to write each chapter (each chapter is around 7 or 8k+ words) that I want to make sure I have a huge chunk of it finished before I start posting it. If it seems like people are interested, maybe I'll post chapter one? Since it's mostly introduction and back story anyway....we'll see :))
> 
> Edit: here's a poll on whether I should post chapter one of this new fic or not! Let me know guys :3  
> [Poll](https://twitter.com/rangerwray12/status/1141072604230561794)
> 
> If you have any questions about "GOT7: and", this new fic, or anything else at all, hmu on Twitter!!!: [rangerwray12](https://twitter.com/rangerwray12)

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Let me know below!
> 
> I have no idea what the update schedule is going to be for this, and I apologize in advance for that. Perhaps I can offer some small comfort in the fact that I have everyone's chapters planned out already <3
> 
> Like I said, I already have this fic planned out, but, as a direct follow up, the next fic in this series will be "GOT7 and: Ways They Get Off (Together)". If you've got any ideas for that, let me now!! (I should say that in this little universe I've created, ot7 is heavily implied but I'll right any ship and nearly any scenario. I'd like to do about 10-ish chapters/scenes for this next fic. So, really, any suggestions would be super helpful!)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [rangerwray12](https://twitter.com/rangerwray12)  
> cc: [rangerwray12](https://curiouscat.me/rangerwray12)


End file.
